$\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{9}{8} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{9}} = \dfrac{8 \times 8}{3 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{9}} = \dfrac{64}{27} $